Electrical connectors are often used in environments where they are exposed to dust and dirt, and may even be used in environments where they are subject to splash or immersion in water. The connectors are often used in assemblies wherein the assembly is filled with a potting material which will cover the rear entry of the electrical connector. It is necessary to prevent the entry of the contaminants or the potting material into the interior of the electrical connector. When these contaminants enter an electrical connector housing, contacts in the housing may be coated with contaminants, corroded by oxidation, or covered with the potting material, thereby leading to intermittent and unreliable electrical connections. Many types of seals are known to keep contaminants from entering an electrical connector housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,629 discloses an electrical connector having a seal member to seal the rear of the electrical connector or the wire entry portion of the electrical connector. The assembly also has an interfacial seal which is received between the mating face of the electrical connector and its mating electrical connector. The interfacial seal is compressed upon mating of the two electrical connectors to provide protection against entry of contaminants into the electrical connector assemblies at the mating interface.
One problem associated with the prior electrical connectors is that the sealed electrical connector must be assembled. Both the wiring entry seal and the interfacial seal must be assembled to the electrical connector housing. What is needed is a sealed electrical connector assembly whereby extra assembly is not necessary.